


Empire To Ashes

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Alphabet Challenge [6]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: 80's slang, Homophobia, M/M, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 'Sometimes I feel like we're just symptoms of our system'





	Empire To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updated for ages. I could give you a valid excuse, but honestly? I had a weird depressive episode and just spent a week in bed watching YouTube. But I'm back now!
> 
> This is set in the 80's for no reason other than I wanted it to be set in the 80's. I actually kinda like the story I had going, so I might put it aside for later and do some more.  
> But here's a lil glossary of the phrases I used:
> 
> Bag your face - You're ugly  
> Fairy - Homosexual  
> Angel - Homosexual man who is submissive.  
> What's your damage? - Are you crazy?  
> Let's bounce - Let's leave

Kellin leant back against the wall. A cigarette hung loosely between his lips and his tilted his had up, watching the smoke curl into the sky. Despite the wall between them, the loud music pounded at his skull. He shifted his weight back to his feet, and walked a short distance away from the main doors, before resuming his leaning.

His peace was interrupted by a loud bang, and the sound of arguing, and he turned to see a tall, tattooed man being shoved to the ground by the bouncers.

“-bag your face you fuckin’ wanker!” Was what Kellin first heard when he tuned in to what was happening, the man’s strong British accent a bit of a shock, and Kellin jumped a little when the doors slammed shut.

The man grumbled a few more expletives, before standing up and turning around.

Kellin was stunned.

The man was absolutely gorgeous.

Hazel eyes, beautiful eyelashes, shaggy brown hair, pouty lips.

“What are you looking at?” The man snapped, stomping over, and Kellin realised he’d been staring (and possibly drooling a little).

Kellin’s eyes widened a little, and he quickly looked away.

“You a fuckin’ fairy?” The man asked, voice low, stepping into Kellin’s space.

Close. Too close. Wow he’s hot up close. _Kellin concentrate,_ he mentally kicked himself.

“More of an angel,” he said softly, tensing up, ready for the punch that never came.

Instead, a smile was on the man’s lips. And then those lips were pressed against Kellin’s and _holy shit._

Then, remembering where they were, Kellin quickly pulled away, trying to act mad although his cheeks were probably beet red. “What’s your damage!?” He gasped, voice coming out a little higher pitched than intended, and he quickly glanced around to see if anyone had spotted them.

The man just chuckled, and Kellin was actually going to die.

“C’mon, let’s bounce angel. I’m gonna take you to my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day. 
> 
> Would anyone be actually interested in seeing this as a longer, full length story?


End file.
